


Spellbound

by Batistasprincess



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batistasprincess/pseuds/Batistasprincess





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chapter 1: The next chapter

It had been the first time over a year since the sons of Ipswich had an incident. Chase had vanished without a trace and the boys were happy for that. Spenser Academy had returned to a normal place…or at least to what normal was for them.

 

Pogue Parry had just got to the Academy; he could tell it was going to start raining at any time now. The clouds above him made him feel that something ominous was going to be heading their way. Pogue turned off his bike and took his helmet off as the first roar of thunder caught in his eardrums. The wind blew his hair and he looked around the grounds. Caleb, Reid and Tyler hadn’t arrived just yet and he knew he was probably early. Pogue had gotten the text from Caleb last night asking to meet with him and the others.

 

Caleb Danvers was the next to arrive. He pulled up in his Mustang next to Pogue’s bike. The leader of the group stepped out after killing off the engine. Pogue smiled at him and walked over to him. Caleb could be seen with tiredness in his eyes. He wasn’t sleeping too much either because of the issues that were going on. Pogue new it was his fault…or at least he believed that it was. Caleb did the bro-hug with Pogue and the two didn’t speak to each other at first. They didn’t need to; Caleb and Pogue could tell what the other was thinking without speaking or even using telepathy.

 

Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms arrived together. Tyler was driving his hummer and Reid was talking about latest lay. Tyler was close to wanting to use the power to take away Reid’s voice but he chose not to. Reid would have gotten him right back and that would have pissed Caleb off. Tyler and Reid were closer to each other and that was a fact. Tyler cut the engine and both him and Reid got out.

 

“C’mon dude it’s not even the first day back! Why did we have to meet here of all places?!” Reid whined.

 

“Reid, shut up. It was the first thing that came to mind. Anyways have either of you been feeling anything or having any weird dreams?” Caleb asked the group.

 

“I’ve been waking up around three am the past week. The air felt so damn cold like it was snowing or raining. I just can’t explain it honestly”. Tyler said quietly.

 

“For me it feels like the earth is shaking. I wake up screaming thinking that there is an earthquake.” Reid added.

 

“I’m waking up sweating like the room’s on fire.” Caleb shared.

 

“For me it’s so weird. I get these dreams of a woman with brown hair; I don’t get to see the rest of her but I know it’s a woman because I heard a playful laugh. It’s so foggy that it so easy to miss her. Each time I keep running towards her and the wind was blowing me away from her. I wake up and find myself sitting up in bed. It’s been going on for a least a week and it makes me wonder if Chase is back.” Pogue admitted.

 

The sons didn’t speak. Just hearing the name of the fifth son made them shiver in fear. Last time Chase Collins was around he nearly killed Caleb’s and Pogue’s ex-girlfriends Kate and Sarah, he also nearly sent Pogue himself into a coma. Caleb ended up losing Sarah after she called it quits with him. Sarah loved Caleb dearly but she couldn’t handle the secret of the sons. She knew that witch hunters and everything else could happen and if something happened to him it would tear her heart a part. Caleb couldn’t blame her for that. Yes she was heart-broken but he respected her wishes. As for Pogue you could probably guess why and no it doesn’t have to do anything with the Power. Kate and Pogue over the summer break basically were fighting every single day, it made Pogue dive into his work to the point where he shut himself away from the world. He didn’t have the heart to break it off with Kate though. Pogue being shut away did upset Kate when they weren’t fighting to the point where she broke it off with him. Pogue never showed how he felt about it around the Sons though. He wanted to remain strong but they knew that his world was broken.

 

“How though?” Reid asked.

 

“Hell if I know.” Caleb replied.

 

“You said he vanished after the barn episode. What if he left state or the country?” Tyler thought.

 

“He could have, you know how powerful he is.” Pogue said.

 

“If he was we would have known.” Caleb countered.

 

“Would we though? I mean I wouldn’t be surprised if he were stronger.” Reid questioned.

 

“How else would he get more power? We’re the only ones with it.” Caleb said to Reid.

 

Pogue knew what was coming next. This was the part where Caleb and Reid would start arguing as always. Tyler rolled his eyes and they were off.

 

“Did you ever stop and think that maybe there are just more than us with it?” Reid said actually making a point.

 

“We would know.” Caleb replied.

 

“But isn’t that we can tell when it just comes to us,” Pogue asked. “I mean are you that sure you can tell when it’s not us?”

 

That made Caleb think right there. Quickly doubt came into his mind and he sighed.

 

“Yeah you’re right. Reid I’m sorry.” Caleb apologized.

 

“All good man!” Reid smiled.

 

Tyler leaned against the hood of his hummer trying to come up with an idea on why this was happening. The youngest of the group was quiet type and he was smart. He was trying to connect the dots in this. How could Pogue’s dreams be effected by the Power.

 

“What if he’s got Precognative dreams? What if this is vision of things to come?” Tyler thought.

 

“It could be.” Caleb said.

 

“So I could have a new power?” Pogue asked.

 

Tyler nodded.

 

“That’s all good and dandy but can we get out of here. We got the party to go to later!” Reid whined.

 

“Reid!” Caleb scolded.

 

“What?!” Reid asked.

 

Pogue couldn’t help but to chuckle. The thought of him unlocking a new power though made him smile. Hopefully whoever this is was a friend and not a foe. Caleb sighed and agreed that the meeting was over. Reid smiled and jumped into Tyler’s hummer and Tyler just shook his head. Caleb walked to his car and Pogue went on his bike. The wind blew his hair but Pogue knew a storm was heading for the sons.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night the sons were meeting up for the annual party. Pogue, Caleb and Tyler were looking down at the party from the cliff top.

 

“What's up, fellas?” Reid asked.

 

The three turn around to see Reid walking up to them.

 

“Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift.” Tyler said to Reid.

 

“Had things to do. How's the party?” Reid replied.

 

Reid walked past them and stood on the edge, he looked down at the party.

 

“Don't know. Just got here.” Pogue answered.

 

“Well, hell, boys. Let's drop in.” Reid smirked.

 

Reid’s eyes turned to black as he used the power to safely jump from the cliff to the ground below.

 

“Oh, shit, yeah.” Tyler followed.

 

Tyler’s eyes changed. He walked in front of Pogue and Caleb and put his arms out. He fell backwards with a smirk on his face.

 

“Tyler!” Caleb scolded.

 

Pogue moved past Caleb to look down at the two boys.

 

“Come on, Caleb. It's not like it's gonna kill us...yet.” Pogue said to him.

 

Pogue just jumped down and Caleb rolled his eyes and jumped off. The others waited for him and they started to walk towards the party. Meanwhile though at the party away from everyone else were a group of girls looking out into the distance towards the sons. One of them had black hair that came down to mid back with jade colour eyes. There were two brunettes; the taller of the two had blue eyes while the other had blue-grey ones. Another had blonde hair and brown eyes and the final one had red hair with violet eyes.

 

“Do you think it was the best idea that Mother sent us to stay here?” The black hair one asked.

 

“I think so. I mean she did the right thing after those people were coming for us.” The short brunette told her.

 

“I just don’t like the idea of leaving her behind though.” The blonde spoke up.

 

“She did what she had to do now we do what we have to.” The short one replied.

 

“Do you think we can?” The Red head asked.

 

“I know we can.” The other brunette answered for the shorter one.

 

They started to walk to blend into the crowd. The sons made it to the party and Kate and Sarah walked over to them. Yes they may have broken up but they were still friends.

 

“Hey guys!” Kate smiled.

 

“Heya Kate sup?” Reid asked.

 

“Oh nothing just partying with everyone.” She replied.

 

“How was your summer?” Sarah asked.

 

“Good and quiet for the most part.” Caleb informed her.

 

Sarah smiled and nodded at him. Tyler could see Aaron and Kira near them and he didn’t want them near. Kira and Aaron didn’t have the best rep around the academy. Reid would say Aaron was a dick and Kira was a bitch. Caleb could agree with him on that no matter how many times they tend to fight. Pogue wished that Aaron and his goons wouldn’t get into a fight Tyler and Reid this year. Last year they did and the Provost found out.

 

“So what’s the scoop any new hotties?” Reid asked the two.

 

“Reid!” Caleb scolded him again.

 

“Oh c’mon Caleb, I’m single and ready to mingle.” Reid winked.

 

Sarah and Kate laughed, Pogue shook his head and Tyler rolled his eyes.

 

“Well on the new students, we got five new ones. I heard they’re from Europe though. One’s Danish, one’s Russian, one’s French, one’s British and the last one is Greek.” Kate spilled.

 

“Are they here?” Caleb asked.

 

“Not sure to be honest. I don’t know what they look like.” Sarah replied.

 

Pogue saw Kira and Aaron walking over to them out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and knew something bad was going to happen. The red head looked over and saw this as well. She knew Aaron and Kira were going to start something. She had overheard him talking smack about the Sons, Kate and Sarah. Yes she didn’t know who they were but if it was one thing she hated was bullies. She started to walk away from the other four.

 

“Rachel!” The short brunette called.

 

Aaron and Kira with his goons got over to the Sons and Kate and Sarah. A smirk played on their faces.

 

“So Ms.Public is back for another year. Oh and look it’s little Ms.Good two shoes! Really what are you two still hanging around here for?” Kira taunted.

 

“Hey that’s not cool Kira, I think you should apologize to them!” Caleb yelled at them.

 

Kira laughed.

 

“Oh Caleb you’re so silly. Defending your ex bitch, tell me I bet you two are still sleeping with each other!” Aaron said.

 

Caleb goes to swing at him but Pogue grabbed him. He shook his head no. Sarah on the other hand was in shock from their words. Aaron glared at the Sons and scoffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“You posers make me wanna puke.” Aaron spat.

 

“You wanna say that again?” A voice spoke.

 

Aaron and Kira turned around and Rachel’s fist connects to Aaron’s face. Aaron stumbled back and Caleb believe it or not used the power causing Aaron to chuck up on Kira. Kira screamed loudly and ran off with Aaron and his goons. Everyone saw this and they cheered. Rachel smirked and turned to the Sons, Sarah and Kate. Rachel smiled at them.

 

“I hate people like them, just because someone is different doesn’t give you a reason to hate. I’m Rachel Rosangela; I’m one of new students from Europe.” Rachel said with her English accent popping out.

 

“Thanks for that, I’m Sarah Wenham.”

 

“I’m Kate Tunney, night right hook.”

 

“Thank you. It’s nice to meet you both.” Rachel replied.

 

“And these are the sons of Ipswich; the one behind me is Pogue Parry.” Kate started to introduce them.

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Pogue said quietly.

 

“The blonde is Reid Garwin.” Kate continued.

 

Reid stuck his hand out and Rachel shook it. They both felt a shock pulse through their bodies. They both pulled back.

 

“Rachel what a sweet sweet name m’lady.” Reid smiled.

 

“Thanks I guess?” Rachel said.

 

“This is the youngest Tyler Simms.” Kate added.

 

“Hi there.” He smiled.

 

Rachel waved.

 

“And this is Caleb Danvers.” Kate finished.

 

“Welcome to Spenser’s.” Caleb said.

 

“Thank you…um I better go. I’m sorry but the others are waiting for me and it’s about to rain.” Rachel said excusing herself.

 

Rachel walked off quickly leaving the others to themselves. Suddenly the rain started to come down and it caused everyone to scatter. The sons look at each other as into say “How did she do that?!”.

 

“Need a ride ladies?” Tyler asked.

 

“No we’re good this year thanks though.” Kate said pulling Sarah away with her.

 

* * *

 

The boys started to walk to Tyler’s hummer as the rain started to pour down harder. They were getting soak by the second and no way in hell could they afford getting sick on the first day. Pogue sighed and used the power to keep the rain off them. Tyler got into the driver’s seat while Caleb sat shot gun. Pogue and Reid got in the back. Tyler turned the hummer on and started to drive off.

 

“Reid what the hell happened back there?” Caleb asked.

 

“With Rachel? I shook her hand and felt a spark go through my body. It’s so weird I can’t explain it.” Reid answered.

 

“I guess we’ll see what happens next in class.” Caleb said.

 

The boys continued to drive off someone was watching them from the treetops as they took Marblehead. There were three people in cloaks looking down at them. And this was just the start of a new chapter for the Sons.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Chapter 2:

**_Pogue already knew what was going to happen. He couldn’t stop it no matter what he did nor could he change what would happen. He saw himself at the forest at Marblehead walking around. The fog was heavy as always and that made his vision pull into overtime just to focus. The wind blew his hair toward the left as toward the right he heard a soft giggle. Pogue turned and saw nothing._ **

****

**_“Pogue.” A voice called out to him._ **

****

**_He blinked thinking that that was new. He never heard her speak to him._ **

****

**_“Pogue, save me please.” The voice became more pleading._ **

****

**_“Where are you?” He called out._ **

****

**_“I’m over here.” She replied._ **

****

**_“Where?! I don’t see you!” He yelled._ **

****

**_He ran, trying to follow the voice. The wind was blowing against him as he ran towards east. The voice kept calling out to him as he tried to find her. He heard her giggles and laughter swirl around him like the fog that made it hard for him to find her. He felt himself run faster ignoring the wind trying to push him back. Pogue was getting tired of these dreams; he wanted…no needed to know who she was and why she was calling for him. The wind was getting worse; it was close to the point where he was going to get knocked down._ **

****

**_“They’re coming!” She yelled._ **

****

**_“Who?!” He asked._ **

****

**_She didn’t answer him but he felt himself using the Power to clear away some of the fog. He stopped and saw her on the cliff’s edge. He knew it was the same one that earlier him and his friends were on. Her back was turned to him and he could see her long brunette hair reaching down almost to her butt. She was in a black gown and wasn’t wearing any shoes. The fog though was slowly starting to return. Pogue blinked as slowly as she turned her head slightly. Her eyes were like his when he uses the power but they weren’t black, they were white instead. This made him blink in surprise and she smiled lightly at him._ **

****

**_“What-what are you?” He asked her._ **

****

**_“The same as you. Pogue…they are here.” She told him._ **

****

**_“Who? You’re not making much sense.” He said._ **

****

**_She looked down and suddenly an arrow strikes her right in the center of spine. She ends up falling off the cliff and Pogue screamed. He couldn’t use the power nor could he move. It was like the Earth kept him grounded by his feet. Pogue then heard another laugh; this one was sinister and it made him feel like his body was freezing. Pogue was able to turn his head slightly and see a man in a cloak with a bow in his hands._ **

****

**_“Run warlock run!”_ **

****

 

Pogue woke up screaming his lungs out. Sweat was dripping down his face and onto his back. He turned to see the green numbers on his clock read out Three Am. It was always at three when would wake up from these dreams. Pogue sighed and fell back against his pillow.

 

_“You alright?” Caleb asked using telepathy._

_“She dies! Or at least I think she does. Oh my God Caleb, I think we’re going to be in some deep shit.” Pogue told him trying to keep calm._

_“Ugh couldn’t this had happened on the weekend?” Reid asked tiredly._

_“I guess not.” Pogue sighed._

_“It’s okay man, we’ll figure this out.” Tyler said trying to lift up his spirt._

Pogue couldn’t help but to smile. School was in about five more hours and he knew he’d have to make the best of sleep. He rolled over away from the clock but the Sons weren’t done taking.

 

_“Did you get to see her better or something?” Reid asked._

_“Actually I did. She turned her head slightly and she had white eyes. I mean eyes like ours when we use the Power.” Pogue answered._

_“Now that’s weird!” Reid said._

_“Yeah I never saw that before.” Tyler added._

_“I’ll have to look at the book of damnation and see what’s up about that.” Caleb said._

_“Alright that sounds good. I’m gonna try to get some rest. Night boys.” Pogue said._

_“Night!” The three others said._

* * *

 

 

The next day the Sons found themselves in class. Tyler and Reid dormed there, while Caleb lived at home still with his Mother and Pogue alone since his parents were dead. They found themselves in American Literature with Sarah and Kate. Kate and Sarah sat down in front on the right. Pogue and Caleb were in the middle left while Reid and Tyler sat middle right. Aaron and Kira were on the top left looking down at Reid with hate in their eyes. Reid ignored them as the Professor walked into the classroom.

 

“Good morning students I’m Professor Gerald Santos and welcome to American Literature.” The Professor had introduced himself.

 

Suddenly before he could say anymore Rachel and the four others ran into the classroom. Everyone turned to them and Reid smirked seeing Rachel.

 

“Sorry Sir, we ended up getting lost.” The Ravenette said.

 

“That’s quiet alright ladies, you are the new students from Europe correct?” He asked.

 

“Ja.”

 

“Oui.”

 

“Da.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Vai”.

 

“Please go ahead and introduce yourselves before you find whatever seats are left.” He smiled at them.

 

The short brunette walked up ahead of the others and smiled.

 

“I’ll go first, I’m Melanie Gabrielle and the four with me are my half siblings. I’m the middle child and we all share the same Mother. I was born in Copenhagen, Denmark on April 30th. My hobbies include writing and cooking.” She spoke.

 

Next Rachel stepped up.

 

“I’m the second oldest. Name’s Rachel Rosangela and I was born in London, England on June 17th. My hobbies include fighting and dancing.” Rachel told everyone.

 

Reid smirked wider at that.

 

_“She’s perfect!” He thought._

Next the Ravenette stepped up.

 

“I’m the youngest…I’m Lucy Seraphina from Moscow Russia. I was born on October 31st. I don’t really talk a lot, I’m a better listener. Hobbies you’ll see me do a lot of is reading and I sing as well.” Lucy said with a shy smile.

 

The blond came up to her.

 

“Bonjour! I’m Uriella Abaddon from Paris, France. My Birthday is May 18th and my hobbies are fashion designing and lacrosse.”

 

The other brunette is the last one to speak.

 

“Hello, I’m Michelle Anxo from Athens, Greece. My birthday is August 14th. On my off time I swim and play the violin.” 

 

The class clapped politely and they walk up the stairs to see where they could sit. Rachel ended up sitting in the next row next to Reid and Tyler. Michelle sat behind Reid and Tyler. Mel and Lucy ended up sitting next to Pogue and Caleb. Uriella sat down in front near Kate and Sarah. Professor Santos smiled and turned back to the chalkboard to continue on with the lesson.

 

“We’ll be covering Hemmingway, Palahniuk-”. Professor Santos got cut off by Reid.

 

 “Fight Club!”

 

“Well yes, we’ll be reading that one. We’ll also be covering Poe and Bradbury this year.” Professor Santos continued.

 

Mel set down a note pad between her and Lucy. Pogue looked over at the two and Mel caught him. She smiled and waved at him. Pogue smiled knowing he was busted. Caleb looked at Pogue which in turn nodded his head toward Mel and Lucy. Caleb looked over and saw Lucy taking notes and Mel smiling at them. Professor Santos’s back was turned to the board and Mel grabbed a piece of paper. She quickly scrolled something in pen and looked over. Santos kept going on with the lecture about the typical first day crap. Mel looked over and after folding the paper she flicked it over to them. It hit the table and slid over in front of them both. Caleb and Pogue looked down at it and then back at Mel. She lifted her arm in victory and Pogue chuckled. Caleb grabbed in and unfolded it. Both him and Pogue look at the writing.

 

“So you’re Reid’s friends. Thank you for making sure Rachel didn’t end up in trouble. I hate it when she does stuff like that but I don’t blame her.”

 

Pogue took it and wrote something. He returned it the same way and Mel caught it just as Santos turned around.

 

“I’m Pogue; the one next to me is Caleb. Reid is the blonde and Tyler is the other one.”

 

Mel smiled and tapped Lucy on the shoulder. Lucy grabbed the paper and wrote on it. She punted it over and Caleb grabbed it, ready to write something back.

 

M: Pleasure to meet you all. You know who we all are.

 

Caleb wrote something and Pogue added. The note was returned and Uri had taken noticed. She giggled and Lucy opened it this time.

 

C: So what are you five doing here at Spenser’s?

 

P: Doing anything after?

 

L: Transferred in from Europe, Mother picked the place we didn’t asked.

 

M: Besides the rest of our classes; nothing.

 

Pogue and Caleb smile at each other. Caleb scribbled on the paper and tossed it. The paper goes flying into the air and just right before Santos turned around Lucy caught it. Mel and Lucy smile at each other having a silent victory.

 

P: Want to hang out after; we got a place we go to after classes are done and such.

 

Both Caleb and Pogue waited and the two nod at them.

 

_“So this is going to be interesting.” Pogue spoke._

_“Yeah…yeah it is.” Caleb replied._

* * *

Later that night the Sons were outside the academy waiting for the ladies. Caleb was leaning against the hood of his car while Pogue was sitting on his bike. Tyler and Reid were standing near them while Tyler’s hummer sat a few yards away.

 

“I’m out to get lucky!” Reid sang.

 

“Reid knock it off! Caleb barked.

 

Reid instantly shut his mouth as the doors to the academy opened. Uriella stepped out in a gold cocktail dressed and walked over to them. She smiled brightly just like the colour of her hair.

 

“Bonjour, I’m Uriella. The others will be in a few moments; ugh…Rachel’s having an issue with her outfit.” Uriella informed them.

 

_“Bow-chicka-bow-wow!” Reid said telepathically._

Uri giggled.

 

“Uh you okay?” Tyler asked.

 

“Oh yeah! Just the thought of what’s happening is making me laugh.” Uriella quickly said.

 

A few moments later the rest of them came out.

 

“Were you waiting long?” Rachel had asked.

 

“No we weren’t.” Reid replied walking over to her.

 

Rachel was in a black and purple ombre dress. Reid lifted her hand and kissed it. Rachel blushed and Reid smiled.

 

“Anyways where are we going?” Michelle asked.

 

Michelle was in blue quinceanera dress with a light blue sash attached to it.

 

“To this locale bar hang out called “Nicky’s” it’s fantastic there.” Pogue replied.

 

“Oh that’s cool!” Lucy pipped out.

 

Lucy was in an emerald green mermaid dress.

 

“I guess we’re overdressed…well Uri did make these so.” Mel added.

 

“No, no it’s okay you all look lovely.” Caleb said trying to calm them down.

 

He could tell that they were all a bit nervous. Mel was in a deep pink strapless dress and Caleb could see Pogue smiling at her. Reid’s eyes on Rachel’s boobs and Tyler was talking lightly to Michelle. Caleb walked up bit more to get between the two groups. Caleb was in a black t-shirt, making colour jacket and jeans. Reid had his brown hoodie on with a blue shirt and jeans. Tyler was in his green hoodie with a white t-shirt and his jeans had a chain on it. Pogue had his leather jacket zipped up and had jeans on. Oh yes the looks between the two groups were different but they both wanted nothing more than a good time.

 

“So do you ladies need a ride there or do you just want to follow us?” Caleb asked.

 

Suddenly a black Harley Davidson roared up to them. Lucy was on it and smirked at them. Caleb had blinked in shock. Lucy was right there a moment ago and now she was on her bike. Caleb felt a weird shiver go up his spine but he tried to shake it off quickly.

 

“Sure please, I’m pretty sure that Lucy will just ride her bike here.” Mel answered.

 

“Alright Tyler, Reid take Rachel and Michelle, I’ll take Uri and would you be able to ride with Pogue?” Caleb said.

 

“Yeah that’s fine.” Mel replied walking over to Pogue. “Let’s go.”

 

Lucy tossed Mel a spare helmet and Mel caught it. Rachel, Uri and Michelle got into their respected cars. Lucy rev the cycle up waiting for them to go. Pogue took the lead as Mel held onto him.

 

_“Guys did anyone else notice that?” Caleb asked._

_“Notice what?” Tyler replied._

_“What’s going on?” Reid added._

_“Caleb?” Pogue said._

_“Wasn’t Lucy in front of us the whole time?” Caleb asked his brother trying to figure out what had happened._

_“I wasn’t paying attention.” Reid admitted._

Caleb rolled his eyes knowing that it was Reid and he’d do that once his eyes were on a woman. Uri didn’t notice thankfully for him.

 

_“Yeah same here.” Tyler said after a few seconds._

_“I noticed. I swore it was like she vanished. I didn’t say anything cause maybe I was just seeing something.” Pogue backed up Caleb._

_“Weird!” Reid said._

_“Second that,” Tyler added. “Guys maybe we were just seeing stuff! Let’s just go and have a good time and worry about this after.”_

Caleb cut off the link and saw from his side mirror his eyes turn black. Caleb quickly tried to look around without making Uriella notice. Caleb from out of the corner of his left eye saw someone standing in a tree with a black cloak. Caleb’s eyes grew as his body started to shake.

 

“Caleb?” Uriella asked.

 

“Yes?” Caleb replied snapping his attention away.

 

“Are you alright?” She asked.

 

Caleb nodded and when he looked, the figure was gone. Caleb let out a sigh knowing something was going to happen. He continued to drive on as a person with short blonde hair watched on.

 

“You will pay.” 


End file.
